Heretofore, the development of a head-mounted display to be mounted on the head of a user for use has been underway (the head-mounted display will hereinafter be referred to as “HMD”). The HMD includes a display unit having a display device for being placed in front of the eyes of the user and a mount to be mounted on the head of the user, the mount supporting the display unit. Some HMDs have a fastening band for sandwiching the head of the user along the anterior-posterior directions (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 09-304724).